Mokuba vs Rafael - to save Téa Gardner and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Rafael handcuffed Téa Gardner to a wall . Rafael has the key and won't give it up unless someone duels him. Mokuba comes and duels Rafael to win the key. But Rafael is using The Seal of Orichalcos. Can Mokuba win this duel to get the key? will Mokuba lose? Rafael will be using made up op cards. Sorry for mistakes in story . Something bad will happen at the end.


Joey's duel with Mai just finished. Valon did save Mai. Rafael was thinking of a evil plan and then he got a idea . Rafael pulled a gun on Téa Gardner and handcuffed her to a wall . " Téa Gardner !" Everyone yelled. " I have the key to save her. Someone must duel me and beat me to get the key." Rafael. Mokuba and kaiba walked in. Mokuba was in shocked to see Téa Gardner trapped. Mokuba grabbed his bro's dueldisk and replaced kaiba's deck with his. Mokuba gave kaiba's deck back and said " sorry bro I have to do this !". kaiba said " be very careful Mokuba!".

Yugi was about to challenge Rafael before he heard Mokuba's voice saying " I am your opponent, Rafael.". Yugi saw Mokuba running towards Rafael. Mokuba got to Rafael and activited the dueldisk and said " it's payback time ! You will pay for hurting Téa Gardner !". Téa Gardner said " just save yourself!". Rafael started his dueldisk and said " this should be easy.". Mokuba and Rafael then said " Duel!". Rafael went 1st. He played The Seal of Orichalcos. " oh no!" the gang and kaiba said while the seal circled Mokuba and Rafael. Rafael then played a spell card called Guardian punching! Rafael said " I can special summon up to 5 monsters from my deck ignoring summoning conditions and negating their effects by paying 200 lifepoints and you take 780 points of damage for each one i summoned. After I special summon the 5 monsters and deal the effect damage , I must end my turn.". Rafael's lifepoints dropped to 3800 while he special summoned Guardian Eatos,Guardian Dreadscythe,Guardian Grarl, Guardian Elma and Guardian Kay'est in attack mode. Rafael " hey kid time for a math lesson! 780 times 5 is 3900! So you are down to 100 life points !". Mokuba screamed in pain while his lifepoints went down to 100. " Mokuba !" Téa Gardner and kaiba screamed. " I end my turn, Mokuba! " Rafael said. Mokuba was thinking " I need to win this! If I lose, Téa Gardner will not escape and I will get taken by the seal". Mokuba said "I draw!". Mokuba then played lighting vortex! "I discard Baby Dragon to destory all your faceup monsters you have" Mokuba said. " oh no!" Rafael said. " I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. Shining Friendship attacks you directly!". Rafael's lifepoints dropped from 3800 to 2500. " I end my turn" Mokuba said. " I draw ! " Rafael said. Rafael then played a spell card called hand reset! " It shuffles all my monsters in my graveyard and my whole hand . It doubles my lifepoints and divide your lifepoints by 50! Then I draw 5 cards ! However, I can't attack this turn and I can only summon or set 1 monster this turn!". Rafael laughed while he shuffling and drawing his cards and his lifepoints rise to 5000. Mokuba was in pain when his lifepoints dropped to 2. " Mokuba!" Kaiba and Téa Gardner yelled. " since I have no monsters in my grave, I can special summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode! " Rafael said. " I play a trap card called Bottomless Trap Hole! It destorys any monster with 1500 or more attack then banishes it!". Rafael said " lucky! I end my turn!". Mokuba said " I draw!" Rafael said " you can't win!". Mokuba said " I summon Shining Angel in attack mode. Then I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back My Baby Dragon in attack mode. I set 1 card. All my 3 monsters attack you directly! Rafael's lifepoints went down 5000 to 1100. " I end my turn." Mokuba said. " This kid is a decent duelist! I draw!" Rafael said. " Rafael can't lose to Mokuba!" Mai said. " Mokuba is giving Rafael a run for his money. If Rafael summons a strong monster and get by that facedown, He will win! But if Rafael lose, It will be the biggest comback I seen!". Rafael then said " I play a spell, Guardian's last stand! I can special summon 1 monster from my deck ignoring summoning conditions. The monster I special summon with this card cannot be destoryed by battle or card effects this turn. It's effects are negated It also can't be targeted by spell or trap cards this turn. I can't set or summon any monster for the rest of the turn ! I special summon Guardian Grarl from my deck in attack mode. It attacks Baby Dragon! you lose, Mokuba !" . " Mokuba ! " Téa Gardner and kaiba screamed. Mokuba said " It's not over yet! I play my trap, Zero Gravity! All my and your monsters switch modes! ". Rafael watched his monster turned in to defense mode. " No way! Mokuba was able to stop the attack! If Rafael got nothing to stop him on the next turn, Mokuba will win! " Mai and valon said to each other. Rafael tossed the key to Mokuba. " I end my turn" Rafael said. " I draw !" Mokuba said . " is Mokuba going to win?!" kaiba said. " I switch all my monsters to attack mode. Shining Angel attacks Guardian Grarl! It is destoryed! Shining Friendship attacks you directly !". Valon Jumped and breaked the seal to save Rafael from being absorbed. Rafael was safe now from being absorbed then his lifepoints still hit zero. " No way! Mokuba beat Dartz's strongest henchmen!" Mai screamed.

" Mokuba won!" kaiba and the gang yelled. Mokuba used the key to unlocked the handcuff that was trapping Téa Gardner. Téa Gardner said " thank you for saving me!". "No problem I am glad you are safe." Mokuba said. Rafael had a plan b in his head and got out a gun while no one was looking and launched a bullet for Téa Gardner's head. Mokuba saw the bullet coming and said " watch out!" Téa Gardner said "huh?". Mokuba pushed Téa Gardner out of the way and got shot in the head. " Mokuba !" the gang, kaiba and valon screamed. Even though valon was on the opposite side of yugi's gang he was angry . " Mokuba !" kaiba and Téa Gardner screamed while crying a river. Valon said to himself " Mokuba is in love with Téa Gardner. My 1st target is Joey. After I beat him, Rafael is next!". Rafael , valon and Mai teleported out of there. kaiba and Téa Gardner took Mokuba to the best ER in the world. Mokuba did survive . Mokuba had to go through brain surgey . He had to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks. kaiba and Téa Gardner stayed with Mokuba the whole time. Mokuba shared his hospital food with kaiba and Téa Gardner. when Mokuba finally got to go home, kaiba and Téa Gardner was thinking " If I see Rafael , He is a goner!".


End file.
